And He Gets the Girl
by ForgetfulRemembrall
Summary: Harry Potter could say that he wasn't very lucky, but things were about to change. One shot, Song fic. Sorry if the summary is horrible, I'm no good at writing them.


And He Gets the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to the wonderful Ms. J.K Rowling. The song that this is fic is based off of belongs to the talented rapper Lupe Fiasco. This is a non-magic universe with the following pairings: Harry/Luna and Draco/Hermione. I apologize if the characters were OOC: This is my 2nd fanfic so... Enjoy!

You could say that Harry Potter wasn't very lucky. He never got anything higher than a C on a test, he was relentlessly teased, the girl of his dreams didn't even know that he existed and in the pecking order of Hogwarts High, he was at the rock bottom. So, given all that Harry would say that he wasn't lucky, but today that was about to change.

Harry Potter stared at the girl that was currently residing at the far end of the cafeteria and sighed wistfully. His emerald green eyes were clouded over with admiration. A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face and Harry shook his head.

Hermione Granger was looking at him, her left eyebrow was raised up to her hairline yet a smile was spreading across her face.

"Were you staring at Luna again?" He nods dumbly, his attention raptly fixed at the golden haired girl. Hermione hits him in the head and Harry once again turns his attention away from Luna to glare at her. Hermione laughs and shakes her head, chestnut colored curls bouncing everywhere.

"Why, Harry James Potter, I believe that you're smitten with her."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You scribble your name and Luna's in a heart on the margin of your notebooks so yeah; I'd say that it was pretty obvious." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry looked up at her incredulously. "And they say that you're smart. Honestly, do you _see_ the guys that she hangs out with? They're jocks, Hermione. Plus, she's on the cheerleading squad. That basically puts her at the top of the social hierarchy."

"And your point is? Draco's on the soccer team so that classifies him as he's popular. I'm on the debate club; I'm not popular yet we're dating. Honestly Harry I didn't think that you'd be that vain." Hermione chuckled.

"I'm not vain!"

"Prove it. Go over there and talk to her. Say hi."

"You know what, I will." Harry stood up. He put his half eaten lunch in his lunch box and grabbed his canister of grape juice. He was halfway across the room before he realized what Hermione had done. He whipped around and glared at her and she just smiled. She made a shooing motion with her hands and he sighed. Harry turned back around and continued his original journey.

He didn't notice the banana peel right under his foot.

As he went sprawling to the floor, his canister of grape juice exploded all over his white plaid shirt and his glasses flew off his face landing a few feet away from him. As he got up, Harry heard the crunch of glass being stepped on and winced as one of the jocks held up the twisted metal that was once his glasses and handed it to him.

"Have a nice fall?" He said, and laughed stupidly at his joke. Harry bit his tongue to prevent a stream of words so foul that he'd permanently have a bar of soap in his mouth from escaping. By this time Luna was staring at him quizzically and Harry felt this face flush scarlet.

"Hello there, Luna. I know that I'm not popular but I wanted to talk to you and I noticed from where I was sitting," Harry turned around and indicated his seat "that you had the same lunch that I had and I thought that that was really neat." Harry said.

"Also I see that you're wearing a Weird Sisters hat that was from their tour. I h-have a shirt from them that I hanged up on my wall. But honestly I prefer classical music over rock and I also play the piano and I tried out for the school band but they said that I was horrible..." Harry didn't notice that he was rambling until he saw that Luna looked bored. He gradually trailed off and an awkward silence followed.

"That's really nice Harry." Luna said kindly. He could see the discomfort in her sky blue eyes and his face turned the color of a tomato.

"I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time. I'll just go now..." Harry turned around and ducked his head, walking quickly to the exit. He ignored Hermione's calls. He ran straight to the bathroom. He desperately tried to scrub the now dried juice from his shirt, but only made it worse. He wondered what he did wrong and if all the Gods were laughing at him when he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? It's me Luna. I know that this is the boy's bathroom but I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Luna peeked into the room and saw that Harry was sitting underneath the mirror. She walks over to him crouches beside him.

"It really was nice, what you were telling me. I've liked you for a time now. It took a lot of courage for you to come up to me with all those jocks around." Harry stared at the girl in front of him.

"You liked _me_? You're on the cheerleading team."

"The only reason I'm on there is because my mom wants me to be. Have you seen the squad? They're a bunch of doped up sluts. Really I want to be a doctor or a journalist." She then starts to tell him everything about her and Harry can't help but marvel at this amazing girl in front of him. The fact that she was in here, the boy's bathroom , talking to the most unluckiest and least popular boy in the entire school as though they were taking a pleasant stroll in the park just made his admiration for her grow.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Harry gets up and stretches his cramped muscles, then stumbles. Luna gets up with the grace of a cat. She grabs Harry's right hand and squeezes it. He can feel her slip something into it. She then walks out of the bathroom. He can hear her faintly say "look in your hand." He unfolds the piece of paper that she had handed him. In the neatest handwriting that he had ever seen, he could see that she had given him her phone number.

A large grin spreads over his face and he yells with joy. He steps outside of the bathroom and goes to his remaining classes with a spring in his step. He finally gets the girl.

A.N= It's really lame I know. But have pity on me Fan fiction readers. I'm a novice in the writing of Fan fiction, although I've been reading it for a while. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I'll go back and edit this one day.


End file.
